dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Episodes
This is a list of episodes covered in the DCAU. There are (as of October 27, 2005) 403 episodes to be covered. Once an episode has been given a nice, clean page with all of the necessities it should be moved into the completed section. Each episode page needs 4 things, and should follow the DC Animated Universe:Episode Template: * A Title card image and sidebar * An appropriate image of some action in the show * A concise and clean summary * Any background information on said episode * Production crew and Voice cast information * Appropriate categorization and templates Completed Episodes * Incomplete/Not Created Episodes 0-9 * A * Absolute Power (TNSA) * Ace in the Hole (BB) * Action Figures (TNSA) * Aftershock (SS) * Almost Got 'Im (BTAS) * Animal Act (BGK) * Apokolips... Now! (TNSA) * Appointment in Crime Alley (BTAS) * April Moon (BB) * (BB) * Arms & The Main Man (LWS) * Army of Darkness (SS) * Ascension (BB) * Attack of the Living Brain Puppets (SS) * Avatar (BTAS) B * Babel (BB) * Baby Boom (GG) * (TABR) * Bad Stretch (SS) * Balance, The (JLU) * (TABR) * Bat'ing Cleanup (GG) * Batgirl Returns (TABR) * Be A Clown (BTAS) * Bent Out of Shape (SS) * Betrayal (BB) * A Better World (JL) * Beware the Creeper (BGK) * Beware the Gray Ghost (BTAS) * Big Leagues, The (SS) * (BB) * Birds of a Feather (BTAS) * Bizarro's World (TNSA) * Black Out (BB) * Blast from the Past, Part I (TNSA) * Blast from the Past, Part II (TNSA) * Blasts From the Past (SS) * Blind as a Bat (BTAS) * (BB) * The Brave and the Bold (JL) * Brave New Metropolis (TNSA) * Breakout! (LWS) * Breed, The (SS) * Brother-Sister Act (SS) * Bullet for Bullock, A (TABR) * Bustin' Out of Oblivion, Part I (LWS) * Bustin' Out of Oblivion, Part II (LWS) * Bustin' Out of Oblivion, Part III (LWS) C * Call, Part I, The (BB) * Call, Part II, The (BB) * Cape and Cowl Conspiracy, The (BTAS) * Cat -n- Mouse -n- Cat -n- Mouse -n- (GG) * Cat and the Canary, The (JLU) * Cat and the Claw, Part I, The (BTAS) * Cat and the Claw, Part II, The (BTAS) * Cat in the Hand, A (GG) * Cat Scratch Fever (BTAS) * Catsitter (GG) * Catwalk (TABR) * Chaos at the Earth's Core (JLU) * Chase Me * Chemistry (BGK) * Child's Play (SS) * Christmas with the Joker (BTAS) * Clash (JLU) * Clock King, The (BTAS) * Cold Comfort (BGK) * Cold Hands, Cold Heart (GG) * Comfort and Joy (JL) * Consequences (SS) * Countdown (BB) * Critters (BGK) * Cult of the Cat (BGK) * Curse of the Kobra, Part I (BB) * Curse of the Kobra, Part II (BB) D * (JLU) * Dark Knight's First Night, The * Day of the Samurai (BTAS) * Dead Man's Hand (BB) * Dead Reckoning (JLU) * Deep Freeze (TABR) * Demon Reborn, The (TNSA) * Demon Within, The (TNBA) * Demon's Quest, Part I, The (BTAS) * Demon's Quest, Part II, The (BTAS) * Disappearing Inque (BB) * Divided We Fall (JLU) * Doomsday Sanction, The (JLU) * Double Date (JLU) * Double Dose (TNSA) * Double Talk (BGK) * Dreams in Darkness (BTAS) * Duped (SS) E * Earth Mover (BB) * Eat This (LWS) * Eclipsed (JL) * Eggbaby (BB) * The Enemy Below (JL) * Epilogue (JLU) * Eternal Youth (BTAS) * Eyewitness (BB) F * Fallen Hero (SS) * Father's Day (TNSA) * Fear of Victory (BTAS) * Fearful Symmetry (JLU) * Feat of Clay, Part I (BTAS) * Feat of Clay, Part II (BTAS) * Feeding Time (STAS) * Final Cut (BB) * Fire from Olympus (BTAS) * Fish Story, A (TNSA) * Flash and Substance (JLU) * (SS) * Flashpoint (JLU) * For the Man Who Has Everything (JLU) * Forgotten, The (BTAS) * Frozen Out (SS) * Fun and Games (STAS) * Fury (JL) * Future Shock (SS) G * Gardener's Apprentice, The (GG) * (SS) * Ghost in the Machine (TNSA) * Girl's Night Out (BGK) * Golem (BB) * Gotham in Blue (GG) * Gotham in Pink (GG) * Gotham Noir (GG) * Great Brain Robbery, The (JLU) * Greatest Story Never Told (JLU) * Grounded (SS) * Growing Pains (BGK) H * Hand of Fate, The (TNSA) * Hard as Nails (SS) * Harlequinade (BTAS) * Harley and Ivy (BTAS) * Harley's Holiday (TABR) * Hawk and Dove (JLU) * Hear Me Roar (GG) * Heart of Ice (BTAS) * Heart of Steel, Part I (BTAS) * Heart of Steel, Part II (BTAS) * Hearts and Minds (JL) * Heavy Metal (TNSA) * Hereafter (JL) * Heroes (BB) * Hidden Agenda (BB) * His Silicon Soul (BTAS) * Hold That Tiger (GG) * Holiday Knights (BGK) * Honor Among Thieves (GG) * Hooked Up (BB) * (SS) * House & Garden (BTAS) * Hunter's Moon (JLU) I * I Am Legion (JLU) * I Am the Night (BTAS) * I'm Badgirl (GG) * I've Got Batman in My Basement (BTAS) * Identity Crisis (TNSA) * If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? (BTAS) * In Brightest Day... (TNSA) * Injustice for All (JL) * Inqueling (BB) * Initiation (JLU) * It's Fraggin' Time Again (LWS) * It's Never Too Late (BTAS) J * Jailhouse Wreck (GG) * Jimmy (SS) * Joker's Favor (BTAS) * Joker's Millions (BGK) * Joker's Wild (BTAS) * Joyride (BB) * Judgment Day (BGK) * Junior (SS) K * Kid Stuff (JLU) * Kidnapped (SS) * King's Ransom (BB) * A Knight of Shadows (JL) * Knight Time (TNSA) L * Lady-X (GG) * Lap Bat (GG) * Last Laugh, The (BTAS) * Last Resort, The (BB) * The Last Son of Krypton (STAS) * Late Mr. Kent, The (TNSA) * Laughing Fish, The (BTAS) * League of Their Own, Part I, A (SS) * Legacy, Part I (TNSA) * Legacy, Part II (TNSA) * Legends (JL) * Legends of the Dark Knight (BGK) * Linked (SS) * Lion and the Unicorn, The (TABR) * Little Big Head Man (TNSA) * Little Girl Lost, Part I (TNSA) * Little Girl Lost, Part II (TNSA) * Little Night Magic, A (GG) * Little Piece of Home, A (STAS) * (TNSA) * Lobo for President (LWS) * Lobo is a Four Letter Word (LWS) * Fanboy Special (LWS) * (TABR) * Lost Episode, The * Lost Soul (BB) * Love is a Croc (BGK) M * Mad as a Hatter (BTAS) * Mad Love (BGK) * Maid of Honor (JL) * Main Man, Part I, The (STAS) * Main Man, Part II, The (STAS) * Make 'Em Laugh (TABR) * Man Who Killed Batman, The (BTAS) * Market Day (LWS) * Mask of the Phantasm * Mean Seasons (BGK) * Mechanic, The (BTAS) * Meltdown (BB) * Metamorphosis (JL) * Mind Games (BB) * Miss Un-Congeniality (GG) * Monkey Fun (TNSA) * Moon of the Wolf (BTAS) * More Than One Way (GG) * Ms.-ing in Action (GG) * Mudslide (BTAS) * Mxyzpixilated (TNSA) * My Girl (STAS) * Mystery of the Batwoman N * Never Fear (BGK) * New Kid, The (SS) * New Kids in Town (TNSA) * Night of the Ninja (BTAS) * No, I'm Batgirl! (GG) * No Man's an Island (SS) * Nothing to Fear (BTAS) * Now You See Him... (SS) O * Obsession (TNSA) * Off Balance (BTAS) * Old Wounds (BGK) * On Leather Wings (BTAS) * Once and Future Thing, Part I: Weird Western Tales, The (JLU) * Once and Future Thing, Part II: Time Warped, The (JLU) * Once Burned (BB) * Only A Dream (JL) * Out of Africa (SS) * Out of the Past (BB) * Over the Edge (BGK) P * Paging the Crime Doctor (BTAS) * Panic in the Sky (JLU) * Paradise Lost (JL) * Parent Trap, The (SS) * Patriot Act (JLU) * Pave Paradise (GG) * (BB) * Payback Time (LWS) * Perchance to Dream (BTAS) * Pit Stop (LWS) * Plague (BB) * Pop's Girlfriend (SS) * POV (BTAS) * Power Outage (SS) * Power Play (SS) * Precious Birthstones (GG) * Pretty Poison (BTAS) * Prometheon, The (TNSA) * Prophecy of Doom (BTAS) * Prototype (TNSA) Q * Question Authority (JLU) R * Rats (BB) * Read My Lips (BTAS) * Rebirth (BB) * Return, The (JLU) * ''Return of the Joker * Revenant (BB) * Repeating Offender (LWS) * (SS) * Riddler's Reform (TABR) * Robin's Reckoning, Part I (BTAS) * Robin's Reckoning, Part II (BTAS) * Romeo in the Mix (SS) S * The Savage Time (JL) * Scout's Dis-Honor (GG) * Second Chance (TABR) * Secret Origins (JL) * Secret Society (JL) * See No Evil (BTAS) * Sentries of the Last Cosmos (BB) * Shadow of the Bat, Part I (BTAS) * Shadow of the Bat, Part II (BTAS) * Shadow of the Hawk (JLU) * She-Back! (SS) * Shebang (SS) * Shock to the System (SS) * Showdown (TABR) * Showtime (SS) * (BB) * Sideshow (BTAS) * Signal Fires (GG) * Sins of the Father (BGK) * Sneak Peek (BB) * Solar Power (TNSA) * Sons of the Fathers (SS) * Speak No Evil (BB) * Speed Demons (TNSA) * Spellbound (BB) * Splicers (BB) * Starcrossed (JL) * Static in Africa (SS) * Static Shaq (SS) * Stolen Memories (STAS) * Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne, The (BTAS) * Strategery (GG) * SubZero * Sunspots (SS) * Superman's Pal (TNSA) T * Tabula Rasa (JL) * (SS) * Target (TNSA) * (JLU) * Terrible Trio, The (TABR) * The Terror Beyond (JL) * Terror in the Sky (BTAS) * Terry's Friend Dates a Robot (BB) * They're Playing My Song (SS) * This Little Piggy (JLU) * Three Babes, The (GG) * Ties That Bind, The (JLU) * Time Out of Joint (TABR) * To Another Shore (JLU) * Tools of the Trade (STAS) * Torch Song (BGK) * Touch of Curaré, A (BB) * Toys in the Hood (SS) * Trial (BTAS) * Trick or Trick (GG) * Trouble Squared (SS) * Twilight (JL) * Two-Face, Part I (BTAS) * Two-Face, Part II (BTAS) * Two's a Crowd (STAS) * Tyger, Tyger (BTAS) U * Ultimate Thrill, The (BGK) * Ultimatum (JLU) * Underdwellers, The (BTAS) * (TNSA) * Unmasked (BB) * Untouchable (BB) * Usual Suspect, The (SS) V * Vault, The (GG) * Vendetta (BTAS) W * Wake the Dead (JLU) * (JL) * Warrior Queen (TNSA) * Way of All Flesh, The (STAS) * Wet and Wild (SS) * What is Reality? (BTAS) * When Pigs Fly (LWS) * Where the Rubber Meets the Road (SS) * Where There's Smoke (TNSA) * Where's Terry? * Wild Cards, Part I (JL) * Wild Cards, Part II (JL) * Winds of Change (SS) * Winning Edge, The (BB) * World's Finest, Part I (TNSA) * World's Finest, Part II (TNSA) * World's Finest, Part III (TNSA) * Worry Men, The (BTAS) X * Y * You Scratch My Back (BGK) Z * (BTAS) * (BB) Category:DCAU Wiki